Anime Truth or Dare: Vampire Knight Edition (BellaChrono's takeover)
by BellaChrono
Summary: Come in and torture our favourite Vampire Knight characters! Crack, yaoi and yuri galore! with the added fun of an insane red-head and her fabulous friends. Life at Cross Academy is about to be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Sanities Thrown Away

**Chapter 1: Sanities Thrown Away!**

Kaname was tossing and turning in his king bed. The sun was out, the curtains were closed, the Moon Dorms were silent as a graveyard and yet he still couldn't sleep. For the past couple of hours he'd get nightmares of Pocky, Penguin and Bella chasing him, armed with anti-vampire chainsaws (was there even such a thing?), every time he went to sleep. And just now he'd had another nightmare, of making out with Yuki – but she'd vanished in thin air halfway through the kiss. Next thing he knew, she was making out with Zero instead.

Kaname sighed. He was a flipping Pureblood vampire, yet he lost everything! Why did this have to happen all of a sudden?

The answer to his question came as a red-haired, grinning girl made her way to his head.

Pocky.

She was the cause of all this trauma.

Kaien Cross was such an idiot for letting this dangerous beast in Cross Academy. For all Kaname knew, she was a Level E disguising as a human. It was her fault he lost Yuki. It was her fault he lost his arm. It was her fault he lost his sanity.

It was her fault he lost everything.

"That's it," Kaname growled. "I will not put up with this any longer. Pocky whatever-her-surname-is will be banished from Cross Academy, and I don't care what anyone says or does."

"Attention, please!" Kaien Cross' voice boomed over the PA system. "Can Pocky please come to my office immediately?"

Everyone stared at Pocky as she stood up. The teacher nodded at her as she walked out of the classroom.

Why are people always so nervous when they go to the principal's office? she wondered. I mean, in anime and manga the principal usually does something very nice to them like give them some kind of reward for good grades or something. And Kaien seems to really like me – in a teacherly way, of course – so why would he lecture me or whatever?

Smiling, Pocky knocked on the door to Kaien's office, AKA Truth or Dare HQ.

"Come in," Kaien called.

Pocky's smile faded a little. She had a bad feeling about the tone in his voice. She opened the door and walked in.

"Sit down," Kaien ordered. Pocky obeyed as she sat in a chair across from his desk.

"Now, Pocky, Kaname Kuran has reported some graffiti on the outside of the Moon Dorms," said Kaien. "He suspects it could be you because it said 'Pocky was here'."

"Wait, what?" Pocky gasped, taking it all in. "I didn't do that! I don't even know how to go to the Moon Dorms without getting caught! Wait... if Kaname Kuran reported this to you, than it must be him! I'm gonna kill that stupid Pureblood!"

"Now, Pocky, don't go making accusations," said Kaien. "Do you have proof of not doing it?"

"I'm afraid not." Pocky sighed, defeated.

"Well, as punishment, you have detention. Come to my office at 8:30 tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Pocky stood up slowly and started to walk back to class. "Bloody purebloods," she grumbled.

"Well done, you managed to get in trouble for something you didn't do," a voice whispered in Pocky's ear as she left Kaien's office.

"Who's there?" Pocky put up a defensive stance, and began slowly turning in a circle.

A girl in black jeans and a blue hoddie jumped from the ceiling bars and landed with a thump in front of Pocky, "Hahahah! Nice to see you Pocky, remember me?"

"Bella!" Pocky glomped her friend. Bella nearly stumbled, shocked, but smiled. She wouldn't be surprised if she were this affectionate to Zero.

"It be me." Bella shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I came, I saw, and I'm staying for a bit."

"How've you been doing?" Pocky asked her.

"Good, bored, insane, the usual," Bella replied, "you?"

"Pretty good – until that douche Kaname set me up like that...," Pocky sighed.

"Hah, well… he's gonna get it tonight. Me and Penguin, we've been plotting…" Bella grinned, her braces glinted, "so see ya Pocky!" Bella said and casually walked down the hall.

Pocky sighed, "Good luck to Kaname for tonight."

After detention that night, Bella, Yuki, Zero, Ichiru and the Night Class began trickling into the office. When Kaname spotted Pocky sitting cheerfully on one of the sofas, he grimaced. _I guess I'll have to think of another way..._

"Good evening, everybody!" Pocky cried as she jumped up. "Remember BellaChrono? Well, she's here, and staying the night, so she's participating in tonight's truth or dare session!"

"Yo," Bella greeted, raising up a peace sign.

"Well, first up we have Kaname's mortal enemy... Penguin."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Heh," Bella chuckled at the pale-faced pureblood and stood up, "Pocky, can I take these?"

"Go ahead." Pocky tossed the letter at Bella and she opened it with an evil smirk.

**Hey guys, Jinchou here, formerly known as iwuvpenguins101 *cue foreboding lightning flashes and spooky laughter coming from nowhere***

**Okay, so I'll keep this brief. Kaname, it's not an unknown fact that I hate you, because I do. So, to emphasise my absolute hatred for you, I want you to read the My Immortal fanfic until your eyes bleed. **

Bella snorted at that and glanced up at Pocky who made a face.

**Yes, the My Immortal fanfic. Frankly, I'd be surprised if you even made it to the second chapter. Have fun with that. Or rather, don't. It won't be fun that way.**

Kaname slowly climbed from the cupboard he had crawled into to hide and held his hand out for the iPad on which he was to read the story. It didn't take long for the brunette to screw up his eyes in disgust, "who the *beep* wrote this *beep* anyway?" he said, not even bothering to be gentle with the iPad. "I swear this *beeeeep*…" a long string of profanities followed that had everyone looking at the pureblood like he was insane. Bella however coughed loudly and smacked Kaname across the face. Half the vampires in the room stood up, ready to defend their leader.

"I was dared to." Bella lied smoothly and read out the next part of the letter.

**Ichiru, I love you and I hate to be the bearer of bad news...I'm breaking up with you. It's not me, it's you. There're just other sexy anime guys that I have to pursue *cough*Izaya*cough* No hard feelings, right? I mean, we can still be friends, because as I said before, I love you, just not enough.**

As the ginger got further into the message a frown spread onto Ichiru's face and he stood up from his seat, "she's what?" he asked, taking the letter from Bella's hand to read the letter.

**On the plus side, at least you're available to the other fangirls out there now:)****  
><strong>

He smiled sadly at the last line and nodded, "I understand Penguin. I hope you're happy with whoever you find."

Bella glanced at Zero and saw that the vampire was having a hard time dealing with what he was feeling. On the one hand, he was still pissed at Ichiru for Shi—

"SPOILER!" both red-head fangirls screamed at Zero which de-railed his train of thought. He was however, still prepared to hurt the penguin lover at the very next opportunity.

**Hey Zero! Don't kill me for dumping your bro. Please? Also, wear a neko outfit and put on a tutu and say 'nyan' as cutely as you can?**

He groaned as his plans were shattered and held out his hand for the costume. It consisted of a pair of silver ears and a matching cat suit as well as a small pink tutu. Zero stalked off to the bathroom and changed. He emerged a moment later and the most prominent reaction was hysterical laughter.

**Ichi, I hope you have something to record this. Comedy gold won't begin to describe the epicness that will be Zero-neko.**

Bella handed Ichiru her phone, "seriously. Record that." He smiled and pointed the camera at Zero. "Come on nii-san!" he cheered.

Zero scowled and lifted his hands, making them into paws near his face.

"Nyan…?" he said, his expression changing from a scowl to a pout. Yuuki and Pocky's eyes widened and they rushed up to the silver haired vamp.

"ZERO! You are so cute!" they squealed and Ichiru hit the stop button, a pleased smile on his face.

"YouTube?" Ichiru asked.

"YouTube." Bella said with a nod.

**Ruka, jump out the window. I don't like your smug face. **

Ruka, who was dead on the floor, sat up, "did I get a dare?" She asked, stretching her back.

"Yup. Penguin wants you to jump out the window."

"That window?" she asked, looking over to the window behind Cross's desk.

"I guess…" she shrugged and Ruka stood and walked to the window. She sighed and climbed onto the sill then jumped off and out.

**And Takuma-sempai! I love you almost as much as I love pocky. As a result of this, I present to you the Loveless manga for you to read. Something tells me you'll enjoy it...call it a hunch;)**

Takuma brightened up as a large box set was set in front of him, "Thank you Penguin!" He opened the box and took out volume one, immediately settling down to read.

**And everyone cosplay as their favourite anime character. I'm interested to see what will come out of this. **

Bella was suddenly back in her Zero cosplay (A/N: see chapter three of the original story.) the dark mask hiding a grin. Takuma's nose was buried in the manga and he didn't respond and because it wasn't a direct dare, Aido stayed dead on the floor and Ruka was still outside. Ichiru, however, was already preparing to change into a Suzaku Kururugi costume and Kaname was dressed as Light Yagami.

Yuuki and Kaien were dressed as Haruhi and Ranka Fujioka respectively. Zero as Dante from Devil May Cry, Rima as Izumi Akazawa from Another, Shiki as L and Kain dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"GO COSPLAY TEAM!" Bella cheered and fist pumped the air.

**That is all. Jinchou, out.**

"Thank you Penguin." Ichiru said, his sad smile back as Bella picked up the next letter and handed it to Pocky.

"Some may scream, some may smile, but these dares are from Demonic Angel 7."

Almost everyone screamed and started recovering hiding places. Rima, Senri and Kaname smiled. Why would Demon kill them?

**My favorite moment... That would have to be killing and hurting Yuki, Aido, and Ruka!**

**And yes I am a crazyphyco killer as I have been accused of many many times.!**

**Kana- don't worry even if mutt don't love u I do ! I dare you to cut zero over and over and enjoy his screams of pain! I even got u a pretty knife!**

**Don't kill him though he is needed later * evil laugh***

Zero shuddered. Pocky, Bella and Yuki glared at Kaname.

"I didn't come up with that," he said with a shrug. "Don't blame me."

He took the knife attached to Demon's letter and advanced on Zero. Then he slashed him. Over and over. Zero screamed, almost like a banshee. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Zero-kun, are you alright!?" Yuki and Pocky rushed over to his side. He groaned in reply.

**Ruka- I was tempted to send you a yuri dare but yuri makes me sick to my stomach... So drop and give me 50! You'll get nowhere in life with out arm muscles!**

Ruka, re-entered the room and saw the scene, almost everyone was in a cosplay and Zero was on the floor groaning in pain. She paused for a moment then snapped back to focus, "wait... did someone just dare me?" she asked.

Pocky nodded. "It's from Demon."

"So what does she want from me now?" asked Ruka, clearly not looking forward to her dare.

"You've gotta 'drop and give me 50', as she'd put it," said Pocky.

So Ruka did just that.

**Rima- their so mean to you taking all your pocky! Here's 10 boxes!**

"Thank you!" Rima exclaimed as she took the boxes happily.

**Aido-do u have a scar from your decapitation? If so post pictures of it all over campus! Be sure to add before pictures of your missing head... That will freak some people out...**

"So she revives Aido?" asked Bella as said noble opened his ice blue eyes and sat up.

"Weird," said Pocky. "She's the second person to send us dares tonight, and since Penguin didn't dare Aido..." She trailed off.

"What did I miss?" Aido asked raspily. His throat had been cut in half during his decapitation, and it was stitched together along with his neck, so that cheerful Aido voice was now gone.

"Oh, not much," said Pocky. "You and Ruka have been dead for a day, and Demon decided to revive you for some reason... Anyway, you have to post pictures of those scars on your neck all over school. You could've done pictures of your headless self, but–"

"Here they are!" a maniacal voice called as a girl fell through the roof and handed pictures of headless Aido to him.

"Thanks, Demon," said Bella. "...Hey, you haven't been taking pictures of him while he was headless, have you?"

Demon just cackled and left the room.

"Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that girl's mind," said Pocky. "Anywho! Aido, go stick 'em up!"

Aido put two pictures up right there in Kaien's office before leaving to do the rest of the school.

**Zero- I would become a vampire hunter if I could...but I've never shot a gun in my life... -_- so teach me how to shoot one by being the target...!**

"WHAT!?" Pocky, Yuki and Zero exclaimed.

Demon reappeared, armed with her own anti-vampire gun.

"Now where did you get that?" Zero asked her venomously.

"I stole it!" Demon gave him an evil grin. Bella chuckled, "nice one Demon."

Everyone shuddered – even Kaname. Sure, this girl was one of the few fangirls that actually liked him – but she was mad! She was even wearing a belt with swords, chainsaws and various other weapons hanging from it. And Pocky thought she saw a Death Note hanging out of her jeans pocket.

Zero gave her a quick lesson on handling guns. Then he reluctantly told her to show off her skills by shooting him. And when it came to weapons, Demon was a fast learner. She shot the fellow hunter in the chest fair and square.

"Byyyeeee!" she shrilled as she leapt out of the window.

"Wait!" cried Kaien. "This office is fifty feet high!"

But Demon landed on the ground with no problem and headed off.

Meanwhile, Zero was lying cold on the floor, and Pocky and Yuki were shaking him frantically.

Bella smiled, "Ichiru, should I help them?"

"I'd leave them to figure out that he'll wake up eventually… well when some one dares him… well I suppose I should start with the next person," Bella grabbed the dares off the table and read out the next dare, "And this is from Gigatron4761!"

**I dare you to attack the impostor!**

At that moment a crazy level E fell through the ceiling.

"So that's who we have to stop? Okay! Who's gonna do it?" Bella looked around the room, Kaien was too busy stroking his cake to notice the level E, Zero was out cold, and Kaname was licking his knife clean. Shiki was still in character and Takuma's nose was still in his manga.

"Um… guys?" Bella said, slightly panicked and the level E's attention snapped to the cosplaying teen. It advanced slowly and was about to attack when the door flew open and a gunshot rang through the room.

"Get the *beep* back to class!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hah!<strong>

**Hey all! Welcome to the first chapter of the Truth or Dare!**

**To see the original first six chapters and the prologue follow the link (just remove the spaces): www .fanfiction . net s/8448465/1/ Anime-Truth-or-Dare-Vampire-Knight-Edition**

**Some rules:**

**1. Send all dares via PM unless you don't have an account. If you don't have an account I will record your dare elsewhere and delete the review so don't freak out if it disappears.**

**2. Characters can be killed but they will be revived the next time they get dared.**

**3. This is a T rated story. Any truth or dare above that will be ignored.**

**4. OCs are allowed but any Mary-sues/Gary-stus will be edited by yours truly.**

**5. Cosplay is allowed. No other anime characters are allowed. Characters from other books, movies, TV shows or video games are allowed but not recommended.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night.**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2: Things Get Crazy

"Get the *beep* back to class!"

After the level E disintegrated, Bella caught a glimpse of a very pissed off looking Yagari. The teacher looked around the room and sighed, "who can tell me what the *beep* is going on in here?"

Bella coughed and raised her hand, "Sorry sir… the dares tonight got a little out of hand."

"Yea, just a little." He rolled his eyes, "Everybody get out, now!"

Everyone who could move was out in seconds, everyone except Bella, Pocky and Kaien. Yagari pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments then suddenly looked up, "and who the *beep* even agreed to this!?"

The redheads flinched back and looked to their cake-stroking headmaster.

"Oh, Yagari-san, calm down. We're just having a little fun."

"A LITTLE FUN? That was a *beep*ing level E!" the anger marks prominent on the hunter's forehead, "and you two!" a glare was sent towards Bella and Pocky, "Get back to your dorms!"

Bella sighed and looked at the three envelopes in her hands, "Am I really that unpopular? Only three people sent stuff in."

Pocky looked up at Bella from the manga in her hands, "don't worry, I'm sure we'll get popular again."

"I'm sure you're right, but at the same time we should be weary of Kanagay."

Pocky snorted and Bella let out a chortle, "Kanagay."

"WELCOME BACK! And sorry for last night's interruptions," Bella said cheerfully from her seat on Kaien's desk, "I'm gonna be hanging around for a while still so be prepared for crazy!" a unanimous groan sounded from the room.

_Who does this *beep* think she is? This is MY school! _Kaname thought, while watching Bella though narrowed eyes. She was happily talking with Takuma about that manga he was given and he shuddered, _fangirls._

"Right! Now that that's been cleared up, time to begin!" Pocky yelled and opened the first envelope.

**Hello cast of vampire knight. My name is The Awesome March Hare and I absolutely love this story.**

"D'aaawww! Thanks March Hare!" Bella said, pleased with herself.

**Kana I feel sorry for you (seeing you are one of my favorite characters) so here is a Yuki plushie for you along with some fanart.**

Kaname raised his head slightly, "for me…?" he held out his good arm and smiled at the small replica of the girl he loved. Yuki blushed and Bella gagged.

"Thank you miss Hare," Kaname smiled charmingly then cradled the doll to his chest.

**So anyway dares time. First Rima I want you to dress up as Echo from the anime Pandora Hearts and acts as Aido servant for three turns.**

Attached to the letter was a white wig, a short blue and white maid-styled dress and long white socks. These items were handed to the sleepy strawberry-blond who disappeared to the bathroom.

"What does Hare mean by three turns?" Aido asked, his voice still husky from the decapitation.

"Aido-senpai, I have no cooking clue." Bella shook her head and read the dare for herself, "Nope, no idea."

Rima returned and rubbed her eyes before walking to stand behind Aido, "Master…" she mumbled and somehow managed to fall asleep standing up.

**Aido you my most favorite character do you think we can hang out sometime as friends.**

"Eh? Sure. How's Saturday for you?" Aido asked, smiling, he enjoyed his popularity.

**Takuma here is some attack on titan manga and I was wondering if you can cosplay with me one day.**

Takuma smiled and accepted the manga readily and nodded already stuck in the first volume.

"Honestly, stop spoiling him." Pocky shook her head, red locks swishing around, "he's got enough manga already. You should all be spoiling me," she winked and giggled.

**That's all for now. See ya.**

"Bye-bye Hare!" the redheads chorused and Bella grabbed the next envelope.

A devilish grin covered her face, "Penguin."

**Yeah, kaname its me. Hide your wives and children XD****  
><strong>**Now I have more dares for my favourite Night Class.**

**Zero, you made a cute honey-sempai, though I don't think loli-shota is your thing. Soooooo today you will cosplay as Sasuke from Naruto!**

Attached to the letter was a black wig, a blue shirt and white shorts, along with a weird headband thingummy. Zero facepalmed, _not again, _he was sick and tired of all this stupid cosplaying. He grabbed the cosplay from Bella and stalked off into the bathroom to change.**Yuki, you should cosplay as Renge and act like her until told otherwise**

Along with this came a really long brownish wig and the Ouran girls uniform.

"Yipeeee!" Yuki giggled, grabbed the outfit and ran to wait for Zero to finish.

Zero stepped out of the bathroom, in his cosplay, and Yuki went in.

"Zero-kun?" Bella looked up at the silver haired male, "Why is your shirt on backwards?"

"Dammit!" Zero looked down at his shirt, "Wait why wasn't that censored?"

"Iono," Bella shrugged, "though I think everyone would be happy if you put that shirt on the right way around…" Zero looked at her, glaring a little, "you just want me to take my shirt off don't you?"

"yea, just a little," Bella held her hand up making a small gap between her thumb and index finger, "though I think Pocky and most of our audience tonight will love it quite a lot."

Zero looked around the room, Kaname was nowhere to be seen so he shrugged. "It can't hurt." Zero grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up revealing his amazing body.

Apparently it could hurt. Suddenly Pocky was on him, squeezing his half-naked self with all the force a teenaged fangirl had. Which is a lot apparently. Bella grinned and laughed maniacally then grabbed Penguin's letter to carry on with the dares.

Yuuki was out in no time making an entrance like Renge would. *Powerful generator* a platform rose from the ground

"I am Yuuki Cross!" she shouted and jumped down from the platform.

Pocky smiled at the girl's entrance then turned to Bella and motioned for her to continue.

**Now, on to Kaname *evil cackle***

Kaname peeped out from hiding in the closet, he was cuddling Kaien's dango apron

"Hey I remember that thing I gave it to Kaien…" Bella thought out loud as she grabbed Kaname's wrist and pulled him out the closet.**Last night was epic, as I stated before, but a bit of a let down. So Kaname darling, my amazing dare for today is to make you strip down, leave your underwear on, and go into the nearest mental asylum screaming at the top of your head "Zero deserves Yuuki more than I ever could!" **

"Why me, why must everyone hate me!?" Kaname sighed.

**Hell, maybe do a lap dance for one of the security guards there.****Because I've been so rough with you lately, no cameras shall be there. Just this belt that is modified to electrocute you if you don't do anything I've said.**

"Well fine I guess I'll have to do it," Kaname striped down infront of everyone put the belt on and stomped off to the asylum.

***when he's gone* Zero, please follow him with this high definition camera I got for this occasion.****I lied when I told him there would be no filming. Just make sure he doesn't see you, like a ninja XD And also, if he ends up committing suicide because of the humiliation...meh, you can record that too.**

"Nice, thanks Penguin," Zero in his ninja cosplay stalked Kaname, like a ninja.

"Oooh" Yuuki realized, "Zero's cosplaying as a ninja and also being one!"**Kaien, here's a cake for you :p**

"Yum cake! I love cake!" Kaien grabbed the cake and started stroking it, again?

"I'm back," Zero walked in.

"Where's lord Kaname?" Ruka asked.

"He was locked up, don't worry I signed all the papers," Zero sat down satisfied with his work as the Night Class gaped at him.**  
><strong>

**Anywhoozer, I've just realized I haven't asked anyone a truth O.O****  
><strong>**Kaname, tell me how you feel every time my name gets announced.**

"Kaname's not here at the moment, please leave a message," Bella said her craziness taking over.

"Sorry but he did get locked up in—" Pocky was cut short by Kaname throwing the doors open.

"I hate this place with all my heart just go away."**Also, I've failed to ask this question. This is for everyone in the room, and its serious to me. Would you ever hurt a penguin?**

"Nope." Zero shrugged.

"No way I love them!" Yuki still hadn't grasped the concept of acting like Renge.

"If that penguin was you… die!" Kaname… well, Kaname was attacking a chair.

"I still love you Penguin." Ichiru smiled sweetly.

"Nope" Rima and Shiki said together while eating some pocky

"Umm no?" Kain was unsure

"Of course not." The headmaster said

"Probably not" Ruka said, the girl _had _been dreadful to Kaname-sama.

"No way! You're my friend! Why would I hate them? They're small and cute and the baby ones are fluffy and stuff!" Bella rambled.

"I am inclined to say, nope. I do like penguins." Pocky smiled and read out the end of the letter.

**Bye guys! XP see ya next time**

"Thanks Penguin!" Bella said cheerfully, pretty much the only one pleased with the outcome of those dares, "now we have someone new to these sessions, "Kawaiipancakes! Are you ready?"

The VK cast all slightly shrank back into their seats and Bella giggled, "don't worry lovies, she's hilarious." This statement caused the group to shrink further back.

**Oh my gosh haha thank you! EEEEEK! Haha I'm fangirling, sorry, WAH! I've never actually had anyone message me like this before...makes me wonder if this site is ruled by a bunch of robotsXD**

"Way to break the fourth wall Pancake," Bella raised an eyebrow and the cast just looked lost.

"Fourth wall?" Aido questioned and looked at Rima sleeping behind him, "go Rima! Find out what she means."  
>The sleepy vampire groaned and slipped out of the office.<p>

**okay uhh WHOO first I gotta make sure I don't play out any spoilers...YUUKI! You're up first*evil grin* I don't much like Yuuki(WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TOLD I LOOK LIKE HER...)...but since she's[Kaname's]...you know*wink*AHA! Yeah. So, then I dare Yuuki to eat this cookie*holds up cookie***

"E-eh? If you don't like me then why are you giving me this cookie?" she asked and took the biscuit and took quite a large bite.

**WHICH I POISONED!*thunder cracks, organ plays*MUAHAHAHA*choke cough***

Yuki's eyes widened and she looked at Zero with a panicked expression, the poison starting to move though her body, "p-poison…" she slowly sank to the ground. Zero and Kaname rushed to her, pausing to glare at each other before attempting to revive the brunette.

"Now don't either of you go all Romeo and Juliet on me," Bella said in warning, "I hate Romeo and Juliet."

**ACK! This always happens to me! ~.~ alright next dare is for Kuran-sama~!**

"Oh *beep*," Kaname wearily looked up at Bella with the letter in her hands.

**I...uh...well, actually, I like Kaname too much, so I can't really think of a good dare that involves...uh...ooh! I dare you to...hug me and I'll give you this teddy bear~!**

"Oh thank the moon!" Kaname said and slowly got up, just as a blushing brunette teen fell through the ceiling, "Kaname!" she squealed and tackled the pureblood, he hugged her back and smiled, "Miss Pancake."

She stepped back after a few too many seconds and held up a plush teddy, she squeezed the bear's stomach and it's head fell back revealing a sharp blade, "oops...well...just don't touch the knife...it's anti-vampire poison..." she winked and ran out, giggling.

**ANYWAYS! Next dare~! This one is for my buddy Zero~! . I DARE ZERO TO RAP THE FAST PART OF RAP GOD BY EMINEM...I CAN DO IT...SO HE CAN TOO! I'm pretty sure he can, anyways. I mean, Eminem's like, 41, and he can rap that.**

"*beep*" Zero mumbled and looked at Bella for help, she just shrugged and handed him her phone where she already had the video open, he listened to the song a few times and shook his head, "are you *beep*ing insane?"

He listened to the song again and again and again. "I think I'm ready."

Zero's tragic attempt at the rap earned him laughter from most of the students and an encouraging pat on the back from Bella, "nice try."

**When Zero's done, he can have these Nutella-covered strawberry^~^ made 'em myself and I swear this batch isn't poisoned...for once...**

Zero took the strawberries and stalked off to his seat, grumbling. _Why aren't these poisoned? They should be so I can escape this misery_ he thought, slowly eating the sweets.

**MOVING ON! Aido-, *ahem* excuse me, IDOL-sempai is next. Alright, I'm kinda curious~ I DARE HANABUSA AIDO TO BUILD AN ICE CASTLE LIKE ELSA FROM FROZEN! Except, without all the singing and the snow monster...**

"BUT I WANNA SING!" he shouted and stood up, "I want to~" he coughed and stretched, "Let it GO!" and this began the saga of Aido's terrible singing and ice castle building.

At the end of it a certain silver hair teen had to be tied up and most of the others were fighting to not laugh at the whole scene.

"Sorry Pancake… it appears Idol-senpai has failed to complete your dare, please send in your punishment for tomorrow." Bella said to thin air and shook her head.

**I WISH FURTHERMORE TO INHABIT THIS CASTLE(because I love the cold) AND HAVE KANAME KURAN AS MY PUREBLOOD PRIN-er, uhh...*blush* ignore that last part.**

"Aido! Get out! That belongs to Pancake now." Pocky yelled out the window. The ice palace had been built literally right next to Kaien's office and snow was steadily falling outside. Pancake ran back into the room and looked out the window, "I- I love it!" she squealed and ran out again, ready to inhabit the castle. Kaname watched her run out and furrowed his brows, _NO! Kaname Kuran you cannot! Yuki is the only one, Yuki is the only one, Yuki is the only one, Yuki is…_

**Just...yeah..~.~Okay, Akatsuki-san, you're next^~^ this one is a truth, though. When you get really mad and you pee, is it like a flamethrower like in Ghost Rider?**

"When I get mad and what?" Kain's face was one of pure confusion.

"Yea, what the cheese do you mean?" Bella puzzled over the letter for some time before shrugging her shoulders and looking at Kain, "do you know?"

"No, no I do not." He sighed, "and if you're asking: do I pee when I get mad, the answer is no. I do not pee when I get mad."

"And there you have it! Next!" Pocky called, slightly uncomfortable with the pee discussion.

**NEXT TAKUMA~! You adorable little cutie, you, I want you to check this manga out. It's called Black Bird and I think you would like it, however, sadly there are only eight books to the series so far...*hands manga* BUT ENJOY REGARDLESS!**

The manga was added to the blonde's slowly growing pile of books and Pocky groaned, "hey! What did I say?"

"Pocky, darling, that was earlier this evening, how could she have known?" Bella pointed out and Takuma nodded, still engrossed in Attack on Titan.

Pocky groaned again, "next time Takuma gets a manga I'm taking it!"

**Haha, okay, Senri, you're next. I dare you to kiss my cheek and I'll give you this box of pocky~! JUST ON THE CHEEK anything else would be weird, considering...things...0.0 CONSPIRACY**

Once again a blushing brunette crashed through the ceiling and she skipped over to the sleeping redhead, "Senriiii~!" The vampire started awake and rubbed his eyes, "Eh…?"

"You need to kiss my cheek now, I dare ya!" she turned her cheek towards Senri, who in his dazed just-woken-up state leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "Can I go back to sleep now? … Thanks," and he was out like a light.

**anyway! Rima, my darling, I don't much like you, but I feel bad that people are stealing your pocky so here's a box*holds up box* but first, one quick little note...**

Rima re-entered the room upon mention of her name and dropped a few papers onto Aido's lap, "the fourth *yawn* wall."

"Perfect timing, Rima you have a dare." Bella held up the box of pocky.

"Huh? Oh thanks…" she reached for the box but Bella snatched it back, "But first…"

**I DARE YOU TO STAY AWAKE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT. YOU** **CANNOT FALL ASLEEP UNTIL DAWN BREAK~.^ MUAHAHAHA**

Rima's face remained unchanged, "Hand me the pocky and I'll do it." It wasn't impossible for the strawberry-blonde to stay awake, she had to in class anyway. Bella narrowed her eyes and handed her the pink box. Rima smiled to herself and bit into the pocky.

"Well… that happened, NEXT!" Bella called.

**Alright, well, Ruka, actually, I've taken a liking to you recently, so I'll cut you some slack. I dare you to give me a lock of your hair and I'll leave you alone^~^ the hair is for the voodoo dolls, I'll be honest. I have a hair sample from everyone but you, my dear, so if you please^~^ it can be a single strand, you don't have to cut your pretty wavy hair^~^**

"Voodoo?" Zero shivered, _how did this creep get my hair?_

"Voodoo." Bella said with a cheeky grin and looked at Ruka, "What do you want to do love?"

Ruka pulled a thin lock from somewhere under the top layer of her hair and used her fingernail to cut it off, "here you go." She handed the stand to Bella who pocketed it, "I'll be sure to get this to Pancake."

**ALRIGHT CHAIRMAN LET'S DO THIS. STARING CONTEST YOU AND ME. LET'S GO. I'M READY. NO HOLDING BACK. 0.0...**

The chairman jumped up as the brunette crashed through the roof and they started their staring contest.

The room broke out into cheers, most people rooting for the chairman but Rima, Bella and surprisingly enough, Aido shouted for Pancake.  
>Ten minutes later Kaien blinked, tears leaking from his eyes, "You- you did so well!" he pulled the young girl into a hug, the tears properly flowing from his eyes.<p>

**And~! lastly before I leave, I have one more dare, but this is for all the kiddies of VK as a whole. I dare you guys to...BE IN MY DRESS UP PROJECT FOR SCHOOL! Yeah, you're all vampires, so...we're having this dress up day where all the seniors dress up as vampires, and I REALLY WANT TO WIN...so please~?**

"I'm not sure how the class can get to you…" Kaname said, frowning a little, "but I'm sure they'd all be happy to lend you their uniforms." He sent a commanding look at the Night Class who all scampered out to get their spare uniforms.  
>'Is that alright, Miss Pancake?"<p>

The brunette shrugged and held out her arms as the Night Class returned, dumping the white outfits in her arms. When all the uniforms were accounted for Pancake skipped out.

**THAT'S ALL~! SEEYA GUYS~! ^~^byee~!**

"THANKS PANCAKE!" Bella and Pocky cheered and waved."

"That's all for tonight! See you all tomorrow!" Pocky said happily and shooed the students out of Kaien's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ugh! sorry I took so long to update but here it is! and depending on how many dares I get I should update every week - two weeks!  
><strong>**get psyched!  
><strong>

**That's all for today!  
>~BellaChrono<strong>

**I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night**


End file.
